From Demons to Aliens
by fofafie
Summary: Kagome's had a fairly peacful life as a brain surgeon, after her adventures in the feaudal era ended but one morning getting ready for work she finds one single odd event lands her in a different world with new adventures and... Aliens? the fates will never leave her alone will they? rated M just in case Goku/Kag
1. On Call Again

**Disclaimer: do I need to say it… *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. **

At the age of 26 Kagome is one of the most accomplished neurosurgeons in Japan… well she was currently in residency but she was treated like a full blown brain surgeon and paid like one, but things weren't always this way when this young woman was just fifteen years old she started to get sick with the strangest diseases and miss most of school, but that's actually a lie… Kagome Higurashi fifteen years old, average everyday student, was actually a time traveling Miko? Crazy but true and had a mission to complete that took her two years to complete and of course she couldn't stay in the past… she had to go home.

Kagome decided if she couldn't help and save people the way she did in the past she would just have to find another way to do it in the present and she knew a way to save people now that they couldn't do in the past. Medical field, with modern technology she could save people from dying that would otherwise go unnoticed.

With that in mind, she studied hard and long practically ripping her way through high school and going into collage, not that she didn't miss her life in the past she missed it dearly and even found herself practicing the combat skills she had learned from Sango and spiritual training she got from Miroku and even going through the archives at the shrine and found a lot of useful information in how to use her Ki, in healing in specific and knew that if needed she could use that.

She went into collage to become a doctor but found herself becoming a brain surgeon after the sad death of a friend's brother due to brain damage caused by a bad accident.

Today she was on call.

9:37 A.M.

Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) my love  
You can call me any day or night  
Call me!

Kagome knew that ring tone was for the ER she answered her cell phone as she got out of bed, got dressed and without a word to any of her family she was gone. They already knew.

Ms. Higurashi sighed as she watched her daughter shoot out the door like a bullet from a gun from her place at the table with Souta and grandpa. "that girl… she's working herself into the ground she needs some time off where she's not constantly on call."

"well you know Kagome, that's the way she is, if someone needs help she'll do whatever it is without a thought." Souta shrugged but knew what his mother meant usually when a person takes a break or vacation they don't usually go to work but Kagome always makes sure if she's needed people can get in contact with her. Souta sighed she made a lot of money and did what she loved, helping people, but he knew it had to be stressful, especially for someone like Kagome who would blame herself for not being able to cure a person with a brain tumor the size of a grapefruit, if a person could even survive that.

It was because of his sister that he actually wanted to be a rocket scientist if his sister could fight demons and nearly fail jr. high and then skip through high school and earn tons of money by being a genius and becoming a neurosurgeon within just a bit over ten years than he could certainly be a genius and help explore space by being a totally awesome engineer in rocket science, he wanted to impress her and make her proud and he _would_ if it was the last thing he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:42 P.M.

Kagome was tired surgery was absolute Hell today, having to climb all the shrine stairs didn't help.

"Welcome home sweetie" Kagome turned to see her mom doing some yard work and managed a small tired smile, that was a complete nonverbal lie.

"Hi mom." She said her voice sounding as tired as she felt.

Ms. Higurashi gave her daughter a sympathetic smile "sweetie you go and get some rest I'll draw you a nice hot bath."

Kagomes smile was a bit more real this time at the thought of the nice relaxing hot water "thanks mom."

Kagome paying no heed to her brother or grandfather climbed the stairs to her room not even bothering to remove her scrubs and laid down on her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ms. Higurashi was surprised when her daughter didn't immediately notice her, or at least didn't indicate that she did as usual by opening the door or calling out.

That's when Ms Higurashi heard it. It almost sounded like laughter? No her daughter… was crying. Ever since she came back from the feudal era for the last time she had been tough levelheaded, there were very few things that truly got to her, she had become extremely responsible an independent more so then most kids at her age, being that she was only seventeen at the time.

Whatever it was it was probably pretty bad. Ms. Higurashi without knocking slowly opened the door, only to see her daughter, who seemed to have not even noticed her presence laying down face first in the pillow sobbing.

Ms. Higurashi silently closed the door behind her and approached her daughter's bed and sat at the edge of it.

Kagome gasped looking up, having felt the mattress dip at the added weight of her mother. Ms. Higurashi saw her daughters face, she had defiantly been crying and still was, her tough, genius, brain surgeon, daughter was still human and something happened.

Ms. Higurashi turned to give her daughter a hug Kagome immediately accepted it and returned the embrace needing the comfort and she continued to cry.

"what happened Kagome?" she asked knowing it was something at work but Kagome had lost patients before… 'there are some you just can't save' her daughter had told her after her first loss although Kagome usually managed with the healing properties of her ki.

"they- they couldn't ha- have been more the- then e- eight, at most!" kagome cried into her mother's shirt "if only I had been there faster!" Kagome could only remember all the times she wasn't fast enough or strong enough knowing that at times there is nothing you can do to someone like Kagome it was absolutely heart breaking.

"They were just… CHILDREN!" Kagome continued. She just felt so useless, was she just never good enough? Would she ever be good enough? "I just wish I were fast enough, strong enough, smart enough to make a difference, to save people, to help people, instead of just being a nuisance." Neither mother nor daughter noticed the brightening of the glow around the lavender-pink jewel hanging from the young surgeons neck. Ms. Higurashi said nothing, her daughter was stubborn trying to argue with her and tell her about the difference that she in fact does make would be useless and a waste of time.

Ms. H just held her daughter until she cried her fill, feeing her daughter had calmed down she pulled back from her daughter and gave her a little smile "at least you tried while I'm sure others would have just given up and no matter what happens it's _never_ a waste of time if there was even the smallest chance it would work, now go take your bath it'll make you feel better."

Kagome smiled managed to work up a smile, her mother was right at least she tried and next time if something like this happens again she _will_ make a difference.

But all through out her bath Kagome just couldn't stop thinking about the two children in the car accident who had suffered such head trauma and how she had failed to save them, her friends from the past and not knowing what ever happened to them all the adventures and all the trouble she had caused them.

she sighed "I wish I was faster and stronger maybe I would be a bit more useful , a little more helpful."

She went to sleep and dreamed of curing level four cerebellar medulloblastoma (like how kagome used dream of getting perfect grades on tests)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6:00 A.M.

An alarm clock went off in the Higurashi household "come on Kagome it's time to get up there's a victim of an Astrocytoma or Ependymoma to be cured!" came said girls voice as the set alarm. a hand reached out from under the covers of a bed "well, time to get up." Higurashi kagome said to herself not really wanting to get up but of course she had work but she felt strange and like something was brushing against her leg.

when she reached back to feel for it or find the cause she didn't find anything accept the pants of her pajamas_, 'maybe I'm having mild hallucinations due to stress or maybe I haven't been getting enough sleep or something'_, she thought brushing it off. Deciding she'd ask somebody at work about it later.

Kagome had to admit other than the constant feeling of something brushing against her leg something else felt weird but she couldn't really place it. _'if it gets too bad maybe I can get some medication for it or something people have been worried about me over working myself lately…" _thought while absently making breakfast for herself and then decide to make some for her mom, grandpa and brother.

she made omelets, sausage, bacon and hash browns serving herself a plate and leaving the rest she dug in with gusto and found her plate empty _'luckily I made a lot.' _She thought as she went back for second and then thirds and more and more only to find she ate it all! _'okay this HAS to be stress maybe I should get a therapist or get prescribed some antidepressants or maybe even take a vacation."_ Kagome was entering a slight panic nothing big, she's just never been stressed to this point not even during her years of constant nonstop studyingor _even her time traveling to the feudal era!_ Or… maybe it was all starting to catch up to her.

Kagome's stomach growled and she felt hungry like she had gone _days_ without eating (which she had done before but still).

Kagome then found herself practically cleaning them out "dear god! I'm not even full!" she said in shock at herself and her apatite. _"well I'm not hungry any more…"_ she thought to herself

"I'm defiantly going to need to buy groceries on the way home." The said to herself she looked down at her belly and had to wonder "how much did I actually eat and where did I put it all?"

"What are you talking about, sis?"she heard her brother asked from the doorway to the kitchen and she probably would have jumped if she hadn't heard him coming.

"Uhhhh…" she blushed looking down at the ground hoping it would open up and just swallow her whole she was sure she was never so embarrassed in her whole life even if was just her family and she was sure that her grandfather would try to purify whatever demon he thought possessed her and she really didn't need to go through all that this morning she had to go to work "I kind of… cleaned us out…" she answered her brother with nervous laugh.

"your kidding." He said matter-of-factly sure he'd seen his sister eat a lot but never that much but he looked in the refrigerator and found barely anything his eyes widened and found she was in fact right as he searched the whole kitchen and then looked at her or more like her looked at her stomach and almost expected to see it over expanded like you do in the cartoons where the characters really eat _a lot_ and almost look like they're pregnant afterwards only to see it normal.

Souta's eyes widened even further to the point the almost popped out of his head '_where'd it all go?"_ he felt absolutely amazed. He didn't know whether or not if he should be more proud or horrified.

"Kagome… you didn't somehow piss off a demon and get cursed by it to have a black hole that sucks up everything in its path did you…?" he asked remembering how she said her monk friend got cursed.

She playfully, lightly wacked him on the head "of course I didn't do some…" she trailed off noticing her brother was no longer standing but laying on the ground knocked out.

"what?" she immediately grabbed a flash light they kept incase of emergencies and pried his eyes open to shine the light in them so he could make sure he didn't have a concussion, and to her immense reliefe he didn't.

It only took a few seconds for Souta to wake up and his hands immediately moved to cover the bump he was now sporting on his head "Ow, sis, what'd you do that for?! That _really_ hurt! You know I was only joking!" he yelled at her his ears ringing.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Kagome said beginning to wave her arms around crazily in panic.

Seeing his sister like this was entertaining and all but he felt bad for making _her _feel bad. According to what his mom told him earlier kagome felt really bad about something that happened at the ER the other day. "It's okay it doesn't hurt _that_ badly but just give a guy a little warning would you."

Kagome nodded sadly looking at the ground feeling extremely guilty. Souta sighed at that pathetic look on her face you'd think she'd just killed somebody's puppy or something. "Look sis don't worry I'm fine and we had to grocery shopping soon anyway me and mom can do that while you're at work and I needed something to do other than just sit around and study anyway I mean its spring break and I don't have anything to do so this will give me a bit to do and who knows maybe we'll run into someone and I'll be able to catch up with them." He said with a nervous laugh hoping she'd buy it.

Kagome sighed "okay…" then Soutas words sank in "OH MY GOD! WORK! I am _sooooo late!"_ she than darted up the stairs into her room quickly pulled on her scrubs paying heed to nothing else but getting ready therefore something very strange went unnoticed until her brother said something.

"Umm… Kagome?" he asked looking at her strangely as if she had grown another appendage right in front of him.

"what!?" she snapped at him. She didn't mean to be mean or rude but she was running short on time and had to get to work _now! _Or she was going to belateto remove some abnormal cystic growth in someone's brain and she was the best they had, she _had _to be there!

"is… today a costume party day or something?" he asked his voice skeptical and wondering the weird way he was looking at her was really starting to irritate her. "what… are you talking about?" she hissed out between gritted teeth. "all surgeons have to wear scrubs!"

"Umm… you… don't know? You didn't notice?" her brother had an absolutely dumbfounded look on his face.

"NOTICE WHAT?! Stop beating around the bush and get to the point already!" she was seriously starting to wonder if it really _was_ a good thing that Souta had come back to the shrine for spring break. When he first arrived she had been thrilled… but now…

"Why are you wearing a tail on your pants?" Souta asked pointing towards her rear

"What?" she asked him looking at him as if he had just took random words and thrown them together in the wrong order that didn't make any sense.

"_Look!_" he said still pointing at it.

Kagome turned to take a look and what do you know, it looked like someone was someone was playing a prank on her. "Oh it looked like someone must have taped or glued this to my pants when I wasn't paying attention." Kagome shot her little brother a half hearted glare.

Souta raised his arms in an 'I surrender' kind of way "hey, don't look at me. I didn't do any thing." He laughed nervously hoping she wasn't seriously mad right now he's the one who has to deal with her.

"well," she turned around so her back was facing him "are you going to help me remove it or just stand there?" she asked sardonically "I don't want to go to work looking like I just walked out of some sort of 'cosplay convention'"

"Yeah, yeah." Souta replied moving forward to remove the 'fake' tail. He gave it a quick yank and received a punch that actually made him rise in the air a bit.

It took both Kagome and Souta a second to register what just happened they both snapped to at the same time Souta felt a severe numbing pain in his saw _'is it broken?'_ he mentally asked himself. Than he noticed Kagome was suddenly next to him _'how'd she move so fast?'_ he once again mentally questioned himself.

He watched as his sister quickly looked him over first (as usual) checking for a concussion or something and then examining his jaw.

She poked and prodded and he winced and whimpered "yeah… I think it's broken." Kagome said almost off handedly as she raised a glowing hand to his jaw and she began healing it. As usual it was healed within seconds. He's remembered many times when Kagome injured herself training especially with seal weights until she just wore them all the time.

"There we go. All better now." She said with a big grin.

Souta gave her a sulky look "what'd you punch me for?" he was pouting and kagome thought it was cute but remembered that it was indeed her who hit him it took her moment but she remembered the intense pain that ran through her.

She pouted right back "well, it _hurt!_ what the hell were you thinking?" she was being childish and she knew that, but this was her younger brother, she could afford to act like that with him.

"yeah right!" he snapped sarcastically "trying to remove a fake tail from your pants shouldn't hurt!" he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"humph!" she huffed at her younger brothers attitude but he was right it shouldn't have hurt.

She looked back at the tail and took hold of it and her eyes widened I horrified shock._ "It's… real…"_

**Little known fact Reviews are crucial for the first few chapters, because the plot bunnies need food and they get food from reviews so please take a few seconds of your Time and leave me a review. (we'll meet DBZ characters next chappie.) **


	2. Hallucinations?

**Disclaimer: if I owned them this wouldn't be a fanfiction I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR DBZ end of story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the shrine waking those who were still sleeping, one of those being Ms. Higurashi who immediately jumped into 'worried mother mode' _'that was _Kagome_ screaming'_ she rushed down the stairs and into the living room only to see a completely stupefied Souta just staring at nothing.

"Souta? What happened?" Ms. Higurashi asked moving closer to her son worried by the look on his face.

"It's… real?" Souta was still dazed by just the thought to the point that he didn't even notice his mother standing right in front of him until she gave him a little shake. "Souta?"

"Huh? Oh, mom." He said finally coming out of his surprise induced trance.

"Souta, I heard Kagome scream what's going on?" ignoring grandpa Higurashi as appeared in the room waving his 'sacred sutras' around in the air and throwing them everywhere.

"Uhhhh…" Souta wasn't sure what to say what _do_ you say when your older brain surgeon sister randomly _grows a tail_ out of _nowhere_. How does her brother explain the situation to their _mother._

"uhhhh…" he started again he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact his sister grew a tail over night that's when it hit him. "Wait, Kagome?" he asked turning to where his sister had been just a moment ago and she was gone, she wasn't there. "Huh?!_ Where'd she go?!"_ he began to panic his sister disappeared! First she grows a tail and now this? _'my life sucks…'_ were the words that immediately came to mind.

"Don't worry Souta she's probably just freaked out by whatever it is that made her scream. So what was it that made her scream, in the first place?" she tried again only to receive a blank stare in return.

"um… It would probably be easier just to show you but first we have to find Kagome she moved so fast I didn't even see her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five Hours Later

It hadn't taken long to find Kagome she was on one of the lower branches of the god tree clinching it while whimpering with her tail also wrapped around it, it was all just too much for her to take in at the moment… it was just _insane._

"Come on Kagome. come out of that tree and come down here and we'll try to figure something out." Souta tried again, although it didn't take a genius to figure out, after the first umpteen times of refusal, she _wasn't_ going to come out of that tree any time soon.

"NO! Not until I stop hallucinating!" she shouted back at her younger brother, like a petulant child. Having traveled through the feudal era fighting demons and dealing with untold amounts of death along with her current profession as a brain surgeon measured up to copious amounts of stress that kagome had believed led to her cracking and hallucinating and she's afraid she might hurt her family.

"How many times do we have to tell you?! You're not hallucinating! And even if you are than the rest of us are too! Seriously, what are the chances that we're all hallucinating that you have tail!" Souta shouted back to his sister trying to be the mature one in this situation and honestly not doing so well. He just wanted to scream, had she always been this stubborn? It was honestly extremely frustrating!

"you're a hallucination too! You're not really Souta you're just something my mind conjured up due to me finally going clinically insane!" she said pointing an accusing finger at her little brother who she perceived as a 'hallucination'.

"GAH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! YOU KNOW THAT?!" the young Higurashi boy shouted and pointed at her with a glower. He'd finally _had it._ His sister was being ridiculous this whole event was completely absurd! He understood being totally freaked out by suddenly finding out you have a tail and stuff but seriously Kagome needed to get over it so she could calm down and they could all come up with something. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Souta screamed

"NO!" kagome replied in a negative again.  
"GAAAAAAH!" Souta shouted in frustration. He was just ready to _strangle_ someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"yes,…. I'm sorry but she can't come in today…. the loss of the children yesterday really got to her, not to mention she was so close. She's having a bit of a break down…. okay thank you." She hung up, after calling in for her daughter that she wasn't going to make it to work.

Mama Higurashi was inside trying to come up with something, _anything_. It was honestly very disconcerting to see her daughter this way; she knew that she must have dealt with worse than this on the other side of the well.

But maybe this was it, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. All the stress, every thing she went through, caught up to her and broke the camels back.

Ms. Higurashi was honestly close to as perplexed and agitated as her son was. She was, after all, Kagome's mother, she should be able to do _something._

Her daughter gave so much to save the world and certainly the world owed her _at least_ her _sanity and peace of mind_!

Kagome, she was sure, had experienced more than anybody should ever have to go through.

Her eyes were those of a war veteran, someone who experienced many things. Things that were worse than death, and at times it scared her.

Her daughter never told her _everything_ and to be completely honest for that she was relieved.

Kagome knew her mother would worry and as far as things went Ms. Higurashi already felt bad enough like she was a bad mother for letting Kagome run off to the feudal era fight demons and risk her life or was she a good mother for trusting her daughter and letting her follow her own path no matter where it led, even if she was only fifteen at the time.

But she also knew, that her mind had never really wrapped itself around the idea that her daughter was in such great danger, sometimes it just felt like a fairytale to her.

even with every thing Kagome went through, she couldn't help feeling a little grateful with every thing she learned back there and all the places she visited Kagome had learned three divine languages which none else could learn unless the gods approved

Kagome had visited 'other world' and met many people and learned a lot from those people.

Kagome was taught about different universe's and that's how they found Kagome's uncle, Ms. Higurashi's brother, he was in fact actually still alive, they had been separated one day and never met again, although there was a decade or so age difference they had always been close, Kagome had somehow found him and found a way to make a telephone connection to that universe, her daughter was amazing.

She sighed and then gave a half hearted laugh , hearing her son and daughter fighting outside and was relieved that Kagome hadn't let go of reality, although _Kagome_ certainly thought she had. Kagome was definitely _not_ insane, but_ she_ thought she was.

Suddenly she was hit by a memory. When she first talked to her brother after kagome managed to make the phone connection they spent a lot of time catching up and talked about everything (minus Kagome's adventures in the feudal era, that was to be kept as secret as possible) she remembered him mentioning a young boy with a tail maybe… she immediately punched in her brothers number and after two rings she heard him answer "hello?" she smiled at hearing his voice.

"hello, how have you been little brother?" she wanted to laugh at the choking noise he made, he was still shocked that she was actually still alive and was having trouble wrapping his head around the idea but she understood it took her a while to get used to the idea only Kagome was there to help her with the bizarreness of it all and of course she made sure that he didn't find out it was all interuniversal, that would only make things more crazy, although she had to sometimes pretend she understood things when she had no clue what he was talking about, Kagome was also good with that.

"Mika? Um I've been pretty good. How about you?" he asked with a slightly nervous laugh. They had been at this for a few years but he still hasn't seen her so it was kind of hard for him to believe.

"Well… we're having a bit of a crisis here…" she trailed off unsure how to explain things when she had seen kagome in the tree Souta had pointed out her tail and she was sure if she hadn't seen it she wouldn't have believed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he would help in any way he could, even after they hadn't seen each other in who knows how many years she immediately accepted him like her little brother again and he had met his niece and nephew (even if only over the phone) and they took him in as part of the family, quickly, without meeting him in person and no questions asked.

"Kagome's having a break down… you once mentioned a boy with a tail?"She truly hoped this would work, for Kagomes sake if nothing else.

Okay… now he was just confused, his sister had jumped from Kagome having a breakdown… to asking about Goku? Life is bizarre, and so was his family. "well yeah… his name is Goku… why do you ask?"

"I think he might be able to help_._" _"If Kagome simply had someone to relate to in this situation, even if only a little bit, it might help her."_

On the other end of the line, Kagomes uncle blinked _'how would Goku be able to help, Goku's great and all. kind and understanding and all that, but certainly his sister could be just the same, right?'_ "okay I'll talk to him but why do you need Goku?" it was a bit annoying that Goku might be able to help his niece, but her own uncle might be ineffective, sometimes it was just, Goku, Goku, Goku all about him but then again it seemed Goku had been training in martial arts since he was able to walk and was unnaturally strong so he had an advantage, he was also inhumanly kind, honest and naive.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but you'll understand when you get here." She said, with nervousness drenching her voice.

And then he heard screaming over the line, in the background "I'M NOT A HALLUCINATION, IT IS REALLY ME, SOUTA!"

"SAYS YOU, YOU NON-CORPOREAL, FAKE! YOU CONJURATON OF MY UNSTABLE MENTALITY!"

"YOU'RE NOT CRAZY OR CINACALLY INSANE! NOW GET DOWN, OUT OF THAT TREE!"

"NO, NOT UNTILL I STOP HALLUCINATING!"

"DAMNIT KAGOME, FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU'RE NOT HALLUCINATING!"

The man sighed, from the sounds of it; it seems like utter chaos, something was fucked up "alright, but it's been five years since I last saw him, he might have moved for all I know." He felt pretty worried; it's not every day that people accuse themselves of being literally crazy, especially not someone as stable as Kagome.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you at least checked." Ms. Higurashi stated, pleadingly.

"Okay, I'll go look, but I'm not going to guarantee anything, I'll call you back and let you know if I found him or not."

"Thank you _so_ much, I'm really worried about Kagome. She's been up in that tree for five or six hours and still refuses to come down."

"Alright, I'll do what I can. Talk to you later, bye" he hung up from talking to his sister, worry written clearly on his features as he leaned back into the couch. He'd leave to look for Goku in a few minutes.

A small, shape shifting, cat floated over to the man "what's wrong Yamcha?" she asked, in her High, squeaky voice, wanting to know what she could do to help him feel better.

Yamcha gave his friend a tired smile "well Puar, it looks like I'm going to have to go look for Goku soon."

"why?" she asked, he had just been on the phone with his sister, why did he suddenly need to find Goku.

"Kagome, my niece, the brain surgeon, you remember me talking about her, right?"

"yes, I remember." Thinking back to a few of the times he had mentioned the girl.

"Well, it seems she had some sort of breakdown, and Mika thinks Goku can help, I don't know why though…" he suddenly realized he hadn't asked why the poor girl was having a breakdown in the first place. _'I guess I'll just figure out when I get there, and hopefully with Goku"_ He had questioned his sisters' ideas before, but usually she was right about this kind of stuff. He got up and began getting ready to go find the now untailed man, or at least he hoped Gokus tail hadn't grown back, like it did before.

"You coming Puar?" Yamcha said, turning back to the floating, shape shifter.

"I would, but you move so much faster than me, I don't want to slow you down and we need _someone_ to watch the apartment." Puar answered with a slightly awkward smile.

Yamcha smiled back at his long time friend and companion. "I'll be sure to call you later and let you know what's going on, okay?"

"Okay!" was Puars one word reply as Yamcha left to find Goku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just don't know what to do or try next. Kagome just refuses to do anything other than stay up in the goshinboku, it's absolutely _ridiculous!_" Souta pouted, he wanted his old sister back.

"it's just stupid. I mean who cares if she has a tail? Inuyasha had white hair, yellow eyes, fangs, claws and let's not forget his _dog ears_ and all she has is a tail which she could probably just wrap around her waist and hide it under her shirt or just keep it tucked in her pants or something."

He frowned Kagome was his hero, his role model (even if she is a girl.) she saved the world, traveling back in time and then coming back and only took her a year to get through all of high school and go straight to university and med school and she passed with flying colors and moved on to being a brain surgeon, she's is still in great shape, and she could easily kick the ass of someone ten times her size. He was pretty sure she still wore her weights.

"don't worry Souta I have a plan, do you remember your uncle Yamcha?" at her sons nod she continued "well he's mentioned a boy with a tail several times, I thought maybe he might be able to help or he might even know what's going on."

"Okay, but how is that supposed to work? He lives in a completely different universe. How can he help?" he asked looking skeptical.

Ms. H gave her son a sly smile. "Kagome has been studying a lot of things around the shrine that includes the bone eaters well. I looked over some of her notes, it's simply a portal that will open to any where, in Kagome's case the feudal era something apparently fairly simple, but I found how Kagome made the phone connect to your uncles universe and I figure if I can create the same process on the well, it will work in connecting the two universes and at least someone will be able to travel through and Kagome's theory as to why _she_ could and that is her large amount of Ki.

Yamcha also has a large amount of Ki, probably not as much as your sister but still a good amount. So it might work, all we need is a little of your sisters Ki and that should be simple enough to get because there are several items she stores some Ki in to make it work, right?"

Souta smirked and they got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there you have it chapter two I was going to wait to post but I got NINE reviews in three days… and I had to distract myself from my hunger I have to fast so they can get an accurate test on my blood so no food for twelve hours or *looks over at clock* eight hours… TORTURE!**

**I would like to thank: Gooberdee, fanficlover16000, naruke3176, MiddNightt, Guest, 4nn3j, GiggleboxGirlie, leslie2132, Ninja kitty and Ninja Kitsune. Thank You for your reviews.**

**Fair warning not ALL my updates will be this fast.**


	3. A Dry Well

**DISCLAIMER:** **well I'm fairly certain its called fanfiction because it's written by fans in short I don't own IY or DBZ I just worship them.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"he just _had_ to live at the top of a mountain." Yamcha muttered to himself he was out of practice so he was getting tired faster then he would have if he still had time to train the way he used to.

He made it to the top and saw a house and he could sense Gokus Ki from inside. He smiled, relieved, as he caught his breath at the top '_finally!'_ he thought as he walked up to the door and knocked.

It was answered immediately and Yamcha jumped at the suddenness and saw an older Goku standing in front of him. Yamcha almost laughed _'expect a speedy response from Goku." _hesmiled at this olderversion of the kid he had met so many years ago and knew, he probably hadn't changed much and he was only proven right, by Goku himself.

"YAMCHA!" he exclaimed as he laughed and grabbed the other man in a hug, Yamcha was sure that Goku was trying to kill him or at least paralyze him from the waist down, maybe kagome could fix him, she is after all a neurosurgeon which means she works with the whole nervous system and that means the spine too, or he hoped so anyway.

"Hey Goku." Yamcha managed to gasp out and Goku let him go and Yamcha caught his breath for the second time in less than five minutes _'well he doesn't seem to have lost any of his strength.' _Yamcha had to admit he was a bit jealous; Goku was settled down and could probably still kick just about anybodies ass and he knew that Goku wasn't training as much as he used to but he still held onto all that muscle somehow.

Goku was grinning like a fool and scratching the back of his head realizing what was wrong. "Sorry, it's just been so long! So, what's up?" He asked still grinning _'hasn't changed one bit'_ Yamcha thought rolling his eyes, although he couldn't help but smile any way and then he remembered his reason for being here "I need your help with something." he sighed and it was his turn to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well what do you need help with?" he asked still smiling.

"Uh… I'm not quite sure…" he never _was_ told the actual problem "but Mika seems to think you can help."

"Mika?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion "who's that?"

"Oh, she's my sister, it seems her daughter is in the middle of some sort of crises and she seems to think you can help." He said running a hand through his hair with annoyance at his with older sister.

"You have a sister!?" Goku asked a bit excited and grinning again.

Yamcha face palmed "yes, but it's her _daughter_, my _niece,_ that really needs your help."

"Goku who is it?" Chichiwalked into the room, to see Yamcha talking to her husband.

"Hey Chichi, I'm here to borrow your husband." He said, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, why?" she asked wondering what he could need Goku for; she hoped it wasn't some sort of fight or something.

"Oh well my niece is having some trouble… a breakdown really… and her mom, my sister, seems to think that Goku can help for some reason…." he said a little nervous, he really didn't know how to explain that he didn't know anything else.

"_His niece? Maybe he came here because of how good Goku is with children."_ Goku was a fighter and strong but he was sort of like child himself, Kids LOVED him.

Chichi imagined a four or five year old, little female Yamcha, crying and it was absolutely _heartbreaking._

She knew Goku could sooth the girl and as soon as the girl calms down, he makes her laugh by being himself and doing something goofy… as usual.

"_Yep, that's Goku for you. If anyone can cheer the girl up Goku can."_ She smiled at the thought _"maybe she would even be a good friend for Gohan."_ Her four year old son didn't get out much and had to play by himself or with her or his father and although there's some sort of planned get together with Gokus old friends in two weeks there most likely won't be any one around her sons age there but Yamchas niece _would_ be around Gohans age.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Goku can help" she smiled at her husband and his friend.

Yamcha was both relieved and shocked, he had been sure he was going to have to beg her to let him take her husband to see his niece especially with them being so close in age after all its only two years. and now it seems like she _wants_ him to come along.

(Chichi thinks Yamchas niece is a little kid and Yamcha didn't realize that Chichi doesn't know the Kagomes age was much closer to theirs.)

Goku looked at his wife a bit surprised. Chichi didn't like him doing much of anything _ever,_ or that's what it felt like to him, and now it looks like she's even a little happy about him helping Yamchas sister with her daughter, which he was fairly certain involved leaving the house and going somewhere else that wasn't his house and it was doubtful that Chichi was going to come along, because that could mean bringing their four year old son along too and all Gohan was allowed to do was study. So, why was she letting him go?

'_who cares?'_ Goku decided tonot think on it any further.

his wife continued "and if you want to, or she needs to, she can stay with us."

"huh…? I…guess so?" Yamcha wasn't sure what to think it had taken him a second to truly process those words and let them sink in. He couldn't come up with a single reason as to why she would want to meet Kagome, but whatever.

Yamcha grabbed Gokus arm and began to drag the man away at high speed and it was only when they were a few miles away that Yamcha noticed something _'I don't know where I'm going. How do I get there?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it mom shouldn't he be here by now!?" Souta sitting on the steps at the entry to well house glared at the well it housed.

"Souta, it's probably taking some time to find this 'Goku' it's not like he lives right next door." Ms. H said. The only person who hadn't given up on convincing kagome to come down was Grandpa, whom was trying to purify the nonexistent demon out of her somehow.

Ms. H knew that she was probably sleeping up in that tree, after the initial panic attack she was sure her daughter felt drained but she knew Kagome could feel intent in a persons aura and if they came with intent she didn't like; Like forcing out of tree somehow, she would immediately wake up and be on high alert and it would do no good for her to be wary of them, it would be better if she woke up naturally or by having her name called out because it's slow she won't be on high alert or 'ready for anything' like usual she'll be slow and calm, it's not as loud or strong as to awaken her quickly like usual and put her on edge as her senses were trained to work in several situations, the two most prominent were while sleeping and while awake but not in half consciousness she'll be relaxed enough that someone can at least get semi-close to her, which is better than nothing.

The land line phone rang and Souta said "I'll get it." As he was already headed to the house, getting tired of having a one-sided staring contest with the mysterious dry well.

'Yeah? What do ya want?" Souta grumbled into the phone. The twenty-two year old knew he shouldn't answer that way but he was way past being polite whoever it was on the other end of the line was lucky that the greeting was even half way decent .

"is that honestly how you answer the phone? I thought you knew how to answer without offending whoever was calling." he heard the smile in the familiar voice.

"Uncle Yamcha?"He asked with slight disbelief but knew it was, and it started "WERE THE _HELL _ARE YOU?! ITS BEEN _FOUR_ HOURS!" Souta was ranting and raving and cussing and absolutely ready to totally deck his uncle, totally beat him up and he let him know it, using a line he heard from his sister once "I'll pound your ass into the ground! I don't care whether I can or can't! I'll do it!" it was one of things that made him idolize his sister because not once has that promise been broken. Well other than the times whoever it is ran away. It truly sounded sort of stupid but it was really cool at the same time because he knew she meant it, she'd find a way.

"Well… I don't know where I'm going or how to get there." Yamcha said sounding a bit sheepish.

Soutas mind blanked for a second, stuttering to a halt "you don't know how to get here." He said not really comprehending the sentence then it all clicked into place. "Mom didn't give you directions?" Souta asked incredulously.

"Nope, none, but then again I _did_ forget to ask." Yamcha chuckled.

Souta had never been so irritated with his mother before but that wasn't saying much being that she rarely irritated… anyone. The only time she was were those few times when he just hated the world, when _everything_ pissed him off.

He sighed and was about to call out for his mother until he saw that she was approaching him already _"man! How does mom always know? This doesn't come from the eyes in the back of her head! She's a _mind reader." he already had his assumptions but this only proved it!

"um… uncle Yamcha doesn't know how to get here, you never told him, how to. You know… never gave him directions." He handed over the phone to his mother when she held out her hand for it with an apologetic smile.

He walked to the back door that led to the tree and well house and had to stop himself from laughing seeing his grandpa covered in something that some seemed to fall off each time he move and then he realized it was his 'purification salt' and now had some mixture of who knows what burning right under Kagome, Obviously Grandpa was determined to 'purify' the 'demon' out of Kagome. While kagome seemed to just be sleeping and he absently noted her tail was no longer wrapped around the branch of the tree but around her waist.

"…So you'rethere now? Good" Souta heard his mom say and assumed she was talking to his uncle and Soutawent to the well house knowing what his mother meant his uncle was almost here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku watched as Yamcha paced back and forth while talking to his sister. Yamcha had said a lot about his sister and family and her was looking forward to meeting them he honestly had no Idea what a neurosurgeon was but it sounded cool but he did know what a rocket scientist was though.

Half of the things Yamcha said he didn't understand.

Suddenly Yamcha said a few numbers (gps coordinates), and the tone of his voice was questioning like he wanted verification and then he nodded, although Goku didn't know why, he doubted his sister could see him right now.

He began walking in a direction that seemed almost random and he could sense something weird up ahead it wasn't good but it wasn't malicious either.

They walked into a clearing that had nothing but some old well.

"Well, we found a clearing" Yamcha said into the phone "but there's nothing here but an old well" and Yamcha looked inside "a _dry_ well."

Goku wasn't paying attention to Yamcha or what he was saying as he just stared at the well, he just knew for some reason that it _wasn't_ a normal dry well… in fact nothing about it felt _normal _at all.

Whatever sort of spell was cast upon Goku was broken at Yamchas laugh "that's a pretty good one, abnormal, but still funny!" he said grinning although Goku could tell something was wrong with that grin.

"Wow the way you say it makes it sound like you're serious." He gave a strained chuckle.

This time Goku heard what being said on the other side of the line. "Give. Me. That." sounded like a man in his late teens or early twenties. "SHE IS SERIOUS YOU DUMB ASS!" Yamcha jerked the phone away from his ear at Sotas angry yell.

"No joke?" Yamcha seemed nervous as he moved back towards the well and looked into it with confusion and a little apprehension. "no joke." The voice on the other end of line replied brusquely.

"Yamcha? Something wrong?" Goku asked a little worried because the usual smug, humorous, and cocky, Yamcha looked anything _but_ that.

"We're supposed to jump into the well. God, my family's weird." he said as he glanced over to Goku.

Goku looked at his friend with confusion etched into his face "what's wrong?" Goku asked again not seeing anything wrong with that.

"Goku people don't usually just jump into wells to go somewhere else so being asked to do that probably means there's something weird about this well and looking at it now…" Yamcha trailed off. He hung up the cellular phone, absently, not even realizing he'd done it.

"I mean what if they're not actually my family and are just people who want revenge on us for something."

Goku thought about it for a second but wasn't buying it _'why would people want revenge against me and Yamcha? We haven't done anything_ _wrong.'_ As Gokus thoughts tested the limits of naiveté. Yamcha stared at the bottom of the well

'_what should I do? What if it really is my sister and her kids but what if its someone who wants revenge for some reason… but this seems a bit elaborate simply for revenge,_ _right?"_ Yamcha was truly conflicted.

Yamcha saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Goku crouched on the lip of the well. _'is Goku…? No not even he would… he's gullible and naïve it's almost like he forgets people can lie."_

"Goku… what are you doing?" Yamcha asked cautiously. Now Yamcha was very confident in his ability to beat practically _anyone_ (other than Goku) shitless but he likes knowing what to expect and who is the enemy, innocent bystander or ally but there was another thing that was bugging him _'why am I suddenly so paranoid? Me and Goku will be able to kick the asses of anybody who would try attack us right? But…'_

"well the only way to find out is to jump in right?" he said turning his gaze from the bottom of the well to Yamcha. With a pretty much neutral as if jumping into wells for mysterious reasons that they don't know and from the feeling it could do… who knows what, was an everyday thing.

Before Yamcha could stop him, Goku looked back to the bottom of the well and jumped in and Yamcha could only watch in amazement as Goku disappeared in a flash of light.

Yamcha gulped "he's right the only way to know is to try. He followed if they ran into trouble he'd just kick some ass he could use a good fight after so long anyway.

He was surrounded by some sort of light that amazed him and freaked him out it looked like he was _inside_ some sort of Ki blast or the kamehameha wave it was just… weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think and let me know that you care about me continuing enough to take a few moment of your time to leave me a review (they are the things that let me know you want more. **

**And I'm sorry Kagome wasn't very active but its going to take some time.**

**I would like to thank: fanficlover16000, Lorelei evans, Guest, GiggleboxGirlie, Gooberdee, 4nn3j, Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune, June-Day, Ariz0na-sky,Guest, Vanilla Twlight5896, kagome midnight fox, naruke3176, akatsiwerewolf9 and grimmich for all of you reviews (even if a few were just asking questions.)**


End file.
